Broken Spring break
by Jigoku-to-Hana
Summary: They weren't meant together as the other was different but as they broke..however Kaname didn't want to accept it.A 3rd person enters & captured the Zero's heart and they entered the lane of memories together.Will Kaname able to gain Zero back? or will he be trapped in 'snow's' vines forever? also what's the person's secret? Contains : OC & MAYBE OOC! Rated T just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I knew ome of you might've read my other fanfic & maybe waiting for a new chapter..well I'm sorry for the delay & I'll try to continue writing but I'm busy so it'll be late (;A;)**

**I can't stop this idea from flowing out of my mind so I've decided to write about it..**

**Pairing :~ Kaname x Zero (main-maybe-) .. & ..OC x Zero**

**Disclaimer :~ I don't own Vampire Knight..only own the plot & the OC!**

**X**

_-Flashbacks-_

It's a peaceful night with stars shining brightens the sky,with windy breeze blow around.

Zero Kiryu,a vampire hunter is sitting under a shady tree with a calm expression.

The night was very peaceful yet the scenery couldn't even calm the aching pain in Zero's heart as he was waiting for his lover.

Yes,his lover is the no.1 person in the academy literally,also happened to be the leader of the night class,Kaname Kuran.

They've been dating for a few months now & in a few weeks was supposed to be their anniversary but Zero can't help to feel…uneasy.

He's to absorbed in his own thoughts that he failed to noticed Kaname sneaked behind him to hugged him.

"Zero!" Kaname said as he hugged the said man than tilting his head to look at his lover,Zero just stayed still until Kaname asked.

"so..what did you called me out for?" He asked a he nuzzled his head to Zero cheek.

Zero knew that Kaname might asked that..but he still didn't want to voiced out what he's thinking but luck wasn't always on his said,right?

"well whatever you want to said to me..you got to hurry asked me to company her to the shopping mall" ! apparently what Zero feared the most is in the way…

After Yuuki has awakened,she started clinging to might haven't realized it but Yuuki's always seeking for attention especially from Kaname like…she's trying to block Zero from getting closer to Kaname.

"oh..well you got to 't want her to be waiting,won't you?" Zero answered ignoring the aching pain in his heart.

"…..oh okay.I'll talk to you later k?" Kaname said as he slowly letting go of as he started to walk away…Zero's hand grabbed his wrist.

"n-nee…Kaname…."

_-End of flashbacks-_

**X**

A silver haired perfect was walking or pacing down the hallway with a furious look in his eyes which cause everyone to be afraid of him as he walk passed them as if he wanted to kill all of them.

Just a few minutes ago,Zero was called by the chairman about a new night class student arriving very soon.

Even though,Sayori Wakaba was placed as the new prefect replacing Yuuki,he still is a vampire hunter so Cross always gives the information ahead to him.

Just as soon as he arrive in front of the chairman's office,he was greeted by the over-cheerful chairman with wide arms tying to hug him.

Thanks to his vampire hunter training additional with his vampire speed,he dodged it resulting to Cross hitting the wall behind.

"S-same as usual I see…still hates me,Zerorin~? ;A;" Cross said with fake tears flowing from his eyes.

"Just get to the point 's the leech? Which family? What status? & Why you fucking need me?" Zero just enter the office leaning his waist to the chair that's placed in front of the chairman's table.

"Straight to the point also as least call me daddy~?" just a glare from Zero made the chairman sweat dropped.

But before Cross could even said anything…a voice came from the door.

"Still as usual..aren't cha',Yuu-chan~?"

'that voice!' Zero quickly turn around to faced with a familiar face heck! You could say he couldn't forget that face

"Haru?!"

**X**

**Wohoo! Done with the prologue! I had this idea for sometime can't forget about it~ :3**

**Well please review if you want me to continue!**

**Also what do you think happened in the past? OwO mysterious~! **

**Sorry about the wrong grammar & the weird way of writing(typing).**

**-notfluentinEnglish :3-**


	2. Chapter 2

New chappie! I've been hanging around for so long cramped with all the works~ ;A; but! I'm REVIEVED!  
so,here comes the new chapter!

If you want a simple drawing of how my OC (name will be revealed later) you are welcome to pm/review!

Sorry for the grammar and the 'fairy tale' like writing also yes,the Oc is a MALE!

Again..**Disclaimer :** I do not own Vampire Knight..only own the plot & the Ocs'! :3

**X**

The night could be counted as a very wonderful night for the Night class of Cross Academy if it wasn't because the unpleasant feeling came from one and only,Kaname Kuran.

Only to make it worst,Yuuki has been whining about the 'stupid prefects' & 'annoying-bitchy' Day class girls about 30 minutes now at Kaname hopping that he would do something for her,who just smiled at her.

'DID SHE FORGET SHE USED TO BE BOTH OF THAT?!' thought from Kaname's inner circle of course

Even their teacher is feeling hard & suffocated to teach in this kind of atmosphere that is until a knocked from the door which revealed a cheery-looking,Cross Kaein.

**X**

All the night classes were staring at the chairman whispering to their teacher.

Takuma couldn't even hear what they're talking about even with his vampire hearing though he could catch some words like 'new' & 'kinda special'

He turned to Kaname thinking that his best friend might knew something about it but it seems clear that he also didn't knew anything about it.

He thought it might just be a stuffs between the teacher and the chairman but what he didn't expect is what Cross saying next.

**X**

"Class! Please pay attention! Today we're going welcome 3 new students!

Then there it is….

What came from the door made all of the students of them stood the silverette,Kiryuu Zero though that's not the reason why they were all surprised but the fact that there is a male vampire embracing Zero's just any normal vampire but a PUREBLOOD!

"Zero-kun if you'd please" chairman said before leaving giving cues to Zero who just growled patting the male's head.

Though the action changed nothing so Zero just continue with the introduction

"This guy here is named Haruto Light & as all of you might've noticed he's a pureblood so just do your thing"

The introduction continues with the pair of level B,one of them is a girl named Yukiko Shiro who insisted in everyone calling her 'Shiro' & the other one is Darius who's a little bit like went well that is until Yuuki decides to step in.

"Oh welcome Haruto-sama to Cross 's a pleasure to have another pureblooded here" She said seductively._Did she think she could just everyone like that? In hell with that! _Ignoring the two B leveled vampire.

Though she didn't realized what she wanted to said next might as if she's digging her own grave.

"Why the filthy level D has to here? He's corrupting enough air there he even corrupting my class"

That's just a hit a jackpot.

**X**

Next thing she knew is that she was feeling suffocated and there's a big as a book sharp ice waiting to pierce her by the forehead.

Every breath she takes feels like a fire burning in her even dared to move to save her because of the aura imitated from the new pureblooded students even Kaname didn't move an inch.

Then something unexpected happens,all the pain and the ice that used to be pointing at Yuuki,disappeared.

The source of the power,Shiro & Darius,were stopped by students weren't surprised the fact that Zero stopped them cause they all knew he wouldn't let anyone get hurt even if they were a vampire(except level E's of course) but the fact that both,Shiro & Darius was following his orders.

They even called him 'Zero-sama'! It were as if Zero is in a ranked higher than both of them.

"I have a favour to ask…If anything happens that involves even if it's one of them please let me know & if they wanted to come to please let them,Kaname…-sama"

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?! He just asked vampires a favour! The very creature that he hated from his very core,ot only that but he also said the word 'please'! TWICE! Even called Kaname,'Kaname-sama'! щ(゜ロ゜щ)

**X**

**Kaname's POV ****(in thoughts)**

I can't believe it….Why?

Why for them?

**X**

**That's all for now! Once again if you want a review on how all the OCs' looks like please pm/review.**

**Position on Light's clan:**

**Haruto Light :- **the pureblood so he's the master

**Darius :-** he's like Takuma in personality but when something he hates happen he's like a sadistic murder also his power is somehow like gravity/telekinetic(?) OwO

**Yukiko Shiro :-** she's like Seiren,a bodyguard/knight for her master but she's not expressionless like Seiren,She cheerful also she has the same power as Aidou


End file.
